User talk:Refiner
''Feel free to drop me a line. If you have questions regarding editing and code, I'm here to help. Please keep in mind that some pages tend to become misaligned when editing subsections. If you are unsure how to fix the alignment let me know and I will tweak it. ''Refiner 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Answered and resolved messages have been moved to My Archive. Refiner 06:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) If You Want Assistance With Anything I'm posting this message just to let you know that I'd prefer to stop guessing at what edits are a useful contribution to people's ongoing projects. So, if you are looking for assistance with something, please post to my talk page with an explanation of exactly what kind of assistance you are looking for. Otherwise, I plan to take a step back and probably just correct obvious errors that I come across and perhaps update images where needed. Slivicon 15:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for your help Slivicon. You are more than welcome to help coordinate with the new release coming up. Refiner 23:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Homeland expansion to be released 11/22/11 This one kind of snuck up on me. I haven't been to their new forums yet. I'm sure we won't have any issue uploading all the new information. If everyone does what they did for previous expansions. Let me know if you will be available or if there is anything you need help with. Dev forum post Shadowmaru 05:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I jsut saw a post there today as well. You're more than welcome to help coordinate the updates here. Refiner 23:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hi there! Thank you for your kind words and allowing me to further help you and the others with the work you are doing here. Best regards, Slivicon 04:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : You are very welcome. ^.~ Refiner 04:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Main Navigation Menu Fix Just a note to let you know that I updated/fixed the main navigation bar. I've included a noinclude link to the Wikia help page for that specific topic, as well as some html comments to divide the sections. I believe some of the problems that may have happened in the past were due to not everyone being aware that we are apparently limited to a maximum of 4 main headings and 7 dropdown links for each heading. I took the liberty of putting the links in alphabetical order and clarifying the units menu. If this is undesirable, please advise how I can fix it. Thanks, Slivicon 19:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Looks good. It was imported and modified from the old side navigation (Monaco). I had hoped that the navigation menu would be improved to hold more than 4 headings and 28 links, perhaps with some of the nesting as the old menu had. There have been a number of discussions on Community Central about the restrictions and limitations, but nothing has been done to it since Monaco style was abandoned. : The simplification of the whole interface reminds me of what happened on LiveJournal and Delicious, both of which lost a lot of great features in the process. I've noticed several things disappearing with more simplification here, making it harder for those who are not familiar with wiki markup to find things. : I do have a local copy of the version with the nested links if Wikia ever decides to give us more options on the navigation. Thank you for adding the comments for benefit of admins. : If you want to update the news sections on the main page, please feel free to do so. Refiner 20:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Local Faction Userboxes I saw, in your profile page, the use of Userbox templates associated with Tyrant Local Factions using the old naming standard. With this naming standard, I'm seeing 40 templates just to be used in a similar way. So I think I'll condense them all into only 1 template. (Actually, I had done that already, it's now . The individual templates are still sitting there for legacy reasons.) That way we can use the same template for all Local Factions "automatically", instead of making individual templates for each faction. Hakdo 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : I was cleaning that part of my profile up earlier today and noticed some revised variants of the ones I originally created. I have updated some of the userboxes to the newer versions already (seniority for one). I was setting up everything I needed to extend the series when my computer decided to freeze up forcing a reboot (which was made longer by the chkdsk). I did manage to move the inserts from template to a page within my profile space for simplicity. While the Runescape Wiki has those pieces in user templates, I feel it clutters up the category. Although I did recycle several things from the templates I found there. : The images will need to be renamed to a standard as well since there are at least two different forms of naming for the images used. That's why the old format has been kept for so long on my profile. Refiner 06:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Walkthrough I'd like to invite your feedback on Forum:Tyrant Walkthrough. Thanks, Slivicon 21:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) That's lotsa userboxes, mate...Vaxquis 19:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC)